


Snowball fights

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Twelve Days of Fic-mas 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Oh, how magic can impact a snowball fight (and in the beginning forget magic is actually a thing)





	Snowball fights

_Sploof!_

 

“I will get you back for that you ass!” Draco yelled, scooping up some snow and forming it into a ball as he ran after Harry. “Sneak attack is unfair, Potter!”

 

Harry laughed loudly, sprinting as fast as he could away from his boyfriend, not caring that the cold air and his warm breath was fogging up his glasses, not caring that at literally any moment he could trip and fall, not caring that other students were staring at them.

 

He ducked his head and watched a snowball fly over his head and hit a nearby tree. Harry grinned, stopped, turned around and scooped up a handful snow, not forming it as he leapt towards Draco, the snow in his hand making contact with Draco’s pale face, making him sputter. “I don’t care, babe, it was totally worth it.”

 

Suddenly Harry squirmed and yelped, jumping back to shake off the snow Draco had somehow managed to stuff down the back of his jacket (in hindsight Harry should have remembered that Draco was an expert at non-verbally cast spells and could have _accio_ ’ed or _wingardium leviosa_ ’ed some snow down his neck.

 

Draco smirked. “And yes, _babe_ , _that_ was totally worth it too.”

 

Harry took off his glasses and brushed the snow off them. “Yeah yeah, okay.”

 

While finding his wand to clean and spell his glasses water-resistant, he cast a small smell that formed a snowball out of a pile behind Draco, making the snowball fly up and hit the back of Draco’s head. He grinned into his scarf as Draco turned around trying to see who had done it, before turning back to Harry with a murderous look. “You little shit- hey come here!”

 

Harry laughed, having taken off in a sprint away from his boyfriend, who was quickly catching up to him. Right in front of him was a tree and-

 

Harry turned around, stopping so that his back was touching the tree. He caught Draco in his arms, hugging the Slytherin tightly. “Let’s blow off the snowball fight kay? You’re freezing.”

 

“I’m not,” Draco muttered, moving his hands up under Harry’s jacket. “Real men don’t freeze.”

 

“That’s not true,” Harry reminded him, kissing Draco’s nose. “Everybody can freeze, no matter of their age, race and gender. Being a wizard isn’t an exception.”

 

“Fine fine, I’m busted. I’m fucking freezing, Potter. You gonna do anything about it or leave me out here to suffer?”

 

Harry laughed, making the laugh just the tiniest bit evil before stopping and laughing. “No, we’ll go inside. C’mon.”

 

He took Draco’s hand and started to walk towards the castle, discreetly waving his want to make several snowballs crash against Draco’s back and neck, grinning at the annoyed “hey!” he got. God, he loved his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com


End file.
